


Sometimes You Just Gotta Punch A Clown

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clowns, M/M, Winter Falcon, bucky has an irrational fear, halloween fic, i know its not halloween anymore but i'm putting it up anyway, i use the term irrational very lightly here, sam and bucky go to a haunted corn maze, sambucky - Freeform, there are clowns and that needs a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam and Bucky go on a date to a corn maze for halloween, Bucky has a "small" fear of clowns, Sam thinks it's hilarious.





	

Sam couldn’t figure it out. They’d been at the Haunted Acres place for almost two hours and every now and then Bucky would tense up and curse under his breath. Every time Sam asked him what was wrong he’d either ignore him or look at him, the most annoyed look on his face and nearly hiss “nothing”. 

They’d headed into the corn maze about twenty minutes ago. It took Sam three wrong turns and one run in with an employee to figure out what was wrong with Bucky. 

They were walking side by side out of the last dead end they’d hit, they’d turned the corner to go back the way they came, the corn rustling in the light wind around them, when Bucky froze. Sam looked from him to the path ahead of them and almost starting laughing his ass off then and there. 

“Really?” Sam asked, his disbelief clear in his voice. 

“Shut up Sam.” Bucky said, not taking his eyes off the figure in the path. It wasn’t moving. They rarely did. Usually they stood in the way and made you walk around them while they stared at you. Sam looked from Bucky to the guy, or girl he guessed, it was hard to tell under the mask and bulky costume, and then back to Bucky.

“Really though? Clowns?” Sam asked, giving Bucky a look. Bucky’s head snapped in his direction.

“Yes Sam. Clowns. Can we not have this conversation right now please?” he half whispered as they got closer to the clown in the middle of the path. Sam side stepped around it on the right, Bucky did the same on the left. It didn’t move its body, but its head followed Bucky, watching him squeeze past on the too small path of the corn maze. He stepped around it quickly and fast walked away from it. 

“What is wrong with people?” he muttered to himself, making Sam snort next to him. Bucky glared at him but didn’t say anything. They headed down another path to try and find their way out, Bucky jumping every time the wind moved the dry corn stalks around them. 

“You need me to hold your hand Buck?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“Don’t touch me Wilson.” Was all Sam got in response. 

They kept walking, Sam actually jumping a few times when monsters jumped out at them. A group of girls ran past them screaming about a clown, Bucky gave Sam a look that was clearly meant to say “see!?!”, and then started walking faster. 

They’d made it out of the maze when things got…interesting. 

Sam and Bucky were standing by the bonfire that was there to help keep the chill of the night at bay. Sam was warming his hands as he and Bucky leaned into each other, enjoying the sounds of the people being scared out of their pants all around them. 

Then some asshole tapped Bucky on the shoulder. He turned around, saw the clown mask, yelled “FUCK” extremely loudly and punched the guy right in the face. The guy went limp and fell to the ground. Bucky was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling, even as he knelt down to see if the guy was okay. A few other employees ran over to see what was happening.

“Shit. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit him, he just… startled me.” Bucky said quietly to one of the girls that had come over. She pulled the guys mask off and then stood up and dropped it on his chest with a shrug.

“No worries, he’s not one of our guys. Just some idiot who came here to mess with people probably.” She gave Bucky a reassuring smile. He nodded at her, still looking concerned.

“Really. It’s totally okay. To be honest, if he’d snuck up on me I probably would have punched him too.” She smiled again and then walked away, giving them a little wave and then disappearing into the dark. Bucky looked at Sam. Sam looked back at him. 

“You okay?” he asked, resting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Can we go home now?” he asked, sounding exhausted. Sam nodded, laced their fingers together and headed for the exit. Bucky heard him snort again and looked sideways at him.

“What now?”  
“Dude,” Sam looked sideways at him, tilting his head a bit, “you punched a clown.” 

Then he was laughing. Bucky scowled at him. 

“He deserved it.” Bucky grumbled. Sam just kept laughing. 

“But still, big ol Bucky Barnes, afraid of clowns.” 

Bucky glared harder and pulled his hand of Sam’s grasp. 

“It’s not funny. They’re creepy. And they’ve been popping up all over the country just everywhere, they’re everywhere Sam!” his hands where flying in front of him as he got more and more frustrated, his voice creeping up on frantic more than he’d care to admit. 

“What kind of person runs around terrorizing people in a clown costume? Where are they even finding all these different costumes? Why are people still SELLING them costumes Sam? Can you answer me that? And can you, one hundred percent prove to me, that all these clowns aren’t psycho killers? Can you?” he looked at Sam, his arms crossed over his chest, looking smug like he’d just won an argument, Sam said nothing, was at a loss for words really. Bucky nodded. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” He said, Sam could swear he heard a ‘harrumph’ come out of him but that could have just been his imagination. They got to the car and he looked over the top of it at Bucky. He smiled and Bucky narrowed his eyes at him.

“What?”

“That was a damn good punch though.” Sam said with a smile. Bucky smiled back.

“Thanks,” he opened the door and got in, shaking his head as he looked through the windshield of the car.

“Fuckin clowns man.” 

Sam looked at him and then started the car. 

“Yeah, fuckin clowns.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen you can laugh all you want, but clowns are terrible and awful and not to be trusted! anyway, i know i already said this, but i wrote this for halloween but i like it so i'm posting it here. :D Enjoy guys! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
